This invention relates to apparatus for performing selected cuts on flat panel type workpieces and more particularly to an assembly or fixture for use with a router for performing linear cuts on an acoustic tile with the cut edges including a reveal edge.
Router guide assemblies are well known and typically involve a structure for securing a workpiece between mutually orthogonal linearly movable carriages, one of which supports the router for performing routing, cutting or grooving operations in the surface of a workpiece. Typical examples of such apparatus are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,031, E. T. Olson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,468, O. A. Markham; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,731, D. E. Maynard.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an improvement in routing fixtures or tables for quickly and accurately cutting a workpiece clamped in place thereon.
It is another object of the invention to provide a portable routing fixture or assembly that permits cross cuts to be made on acoustic tile while automatically providing a reveal edge thereon.
A further object of the invention is to provide an acoustic tile cutting assembly which automatically compensates for offsets required to be made in the measurement for a particular cut.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a router assembly for cutting acoustic tile which directs the dust and debris away from the cutting tool to provide a clean and safe environment during its operation.
And yet another object of the invention is to provide a router assembly for cutting acoustic tiles quickly, easily and efficiently without the need for extensive knowledge or ability.